The 2007 Meeting of the International Society for the Prevention of Tobacco Induced Disease (ISPTiD) will bring together scientists and experts of varied backgrounds and from different countries to promote a better understanding of the connections between tobacco use and health consequences. The conference will enable participants to discuss issues of tobacco smoking associated with health/medical complications and inform the public regarding effects of smoking and possible interventions through subsequent publication of scientific information. Thus, this meeting will be a resource to decrease the huge sociological and economic burden the world faces regarding addiction to tobacco. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]